You're Anoying
by OkamiNinja4
Summary: this is how i think sasuke should have left sakura. a sweet one-shot dedicated to Kyo Inuzuka


**Omg another fic**

**I feel like im on a roll**

**Well I don't own Naruto, ~sigh~ I wish I did though**

_Saku thoughts_

**Sasu thoughts**

Reg. writing

**You're Anoying**

After Sasuke Uchiha had packed his things for the sound he headed off toward the place the sound four told him to meet. As he walked down the road he looked up at the sky and saw the stars and the full moon glowing in the breezy night.

**I really don't want to leave. I have to do this for power though. To kill HIM. He killed the people most precious to me and he won't do that again. Why do I have to leave her? I wish she could come with me but that would put her in too much danger, and I won't be there for her all the time to protect her. That's the one thing in my life I enjoy, protecting my girl, my cherry blossom. Even though I dought she will, I hope she waits for me to return. I will return, and I will make her mine and only mine. I will be hers also. Just so I can see her happy face. That radiant smile that will always knock me off my feet.**

Suddenly he broke away from his thoughts by hearing some footsteps. He looked up and saw the exact girl that always crowded his mind every second of the day. Sakura. Then he felt a pang of guilt, although he didn't show it, as he saw her sad face that shone in the brilliant moonlight.

"Sakura you should go to bed" the lone boy said as he walked past her.

"This is the only way out of the village. "Our pink haired ninja said sadly.

_But why is Sasuke-kun taking it? And why is he all packed up? He really is leaving._

"Look if you're going to try and stop me I'd save your breath. I'm not going to be persuaded at all." He said.

"Why?" the question slipped out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

"Sakura he killed the people most precious to me once he is not going to take my precious person away again. I won't let him." the youngest Uchiha said as he stopped walking and turned around to stare right at her.

_Person?_

"Then if you won't stay at least let me come with you." Sakura said.

**I wish I could.**

"That's way too dangerous and you know it." He snapped

_Am I that person?_

"But Sasuke….I…..I….I….ILOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS!" she yelled. Tears brimmed her eyes. She feared of rejection.

**She l…l….l..loves me? She is too good for me now. Plus if I get too close to her emotionally Itachi could kill her. I can't let that happen.**

"You're annoying." He said and turned and started walking again.

**I can't see your tears. If I do then I won't be able to leave.**

**You're annoying because I can't seem to get you out of my life.**

**You're annoying because you keep popping into my head all the time.**

**You're annoying because I feel bad about not being able, because I'm afraid of your safety, to give my love back.**

**You're annoying because I'm selfish and want to keep you all to myself.**

**You're annoying because your voice is so sweet it draws me to you.**

**You're annoying because you've captured my heart.**

"Sasuke-kun….."Sakura said and trailed off realizing he had teleported right behind her.

"Wait for me. I'll come back for you" he whispered so softly she almost didn't hear. She nodded a little.

_I am the one. I AM the one. I am the person he was talking about. Not Ino-pig. Not Amy. Not any of his fangirls, but me. ME. I'm so happy. I'll wait for him forever._

"Sakura…..Thank you for everything." He said as he knocked her out. She was losing consciousness fast but she did feel the soft, quick, feather-like kiss he planted on her forehead. He caught her before she hit the ground. He carried her to the bench and set her down. He moved her legs in a little so he could sit with her for a couple minutes before he had to go.

"You're annoying because I know I have fallen for you. I have fallen in love with the sweet cherry blossom that's the most beautiful. My Sakura." He said and then disappeared into the night. He did get to see the smile that graced her lips before he left. He smiled as he made his way to the sound.

**Yaaaay I'm done. This came to me as I was chatting with my friend Kyo Inuzuka. We were talking about sasusaku and this hit me. So please review and not just favorite my story. I'll send Shika to do chores if ya review!**


End file.
